Disciplines
Description Disciplines are elements or concepts that particular groups adopt as a principal source of both combat and philosophy. Each discipline has its own champion and usually a grand master, who is often the original follower of the discipline or a former champion. Some disciplines (those of the 7 Great Artifacts, for instance) have an accompanying item or artifact that embodies or augments the discipline and is often safeguarded and/or wielded by the champion of the faction that represents that discipline. Philosophically, the disciplines represent a dichotomy presented by the principle of Yina and Yan, the gods of balance. In such a philosophy, the main idea is that each discipline is neutral in in its base state, and can be interpreted both positively and negatively. Disiciplines * Fire- Fire is a discipline that represents warmth and light but also destruction. An unknown clan of Chinese origin follows this discipline. The artifact of fire is Yina's Flame, a lantern with a flame that can never be put out. The flame is both interpreted as a never-ending source of light and destruction. Yina's Flame is one of the 7 Great Artifacts. While the champion of fire is unknown, the current contenders are Ms. Fa, the official keeper of the lantern, and Fire, the corrupt form of Sensei's son that wields the lantern (from which he also gets his namesake) in The Edge timeline. * Water- Water is the discipline that represents life and vitality but also overwhelming. Water is the patron discipline of the Water Ninja Clan, who's champion is X . The artifact of water is Yina's Tear, an urn that contains water that can cure any wound. The urn is interpreted as a miraculous source of health but also a source of power to be misused, and its use is forbidden by the Tear's guardians as a result. * Earth- Earth is the discipline that represents strength and stability but also arrogance and conceit. An unknown clan of Irish and Scottish origin follows this discipline. The artifact of earth is the Shield of Arwan, a shield that grants its user invulnerablity to oncoming attacks. The shield is interpreted as both a source of protection and a source of its user feeling untouchable. The shield is one of the 7 Great Artifacts. The current champion is unknown, however the shield's keeper is Jimmy, a young boy who's mother gave him the shield before she died. * Wind- Wind is the discipline that represents freedom and spiritual harmony but also chaos and disorder. Wind is the patron discipline of spirit walkers, namely Sensei, Father, Senior, Fire, Lina, and Smokey. Being both a child of spirit and smoke, Sensei and his academy are the closest of any group that follows the discipline, despite the group's dedication to the discipline of smoke. The artifact of wind is the Face of The Oni, a mask that grants its user control of the wind and also traps spirits. The mask is interpreted as an antithesis of the discipline, highlighting the subjective definition of freedom as only something that can be understood when one lacks it. While the Yiga Clan held the mask for some time, the motive of the group was to capitalize on the chaotic aspect of the Oni trapped within, and thus they do not actually follow the discipline. The current champion of wind is unknown, as the practitioners of the discipline are rare. * Smoke- Smoke is the discipline that represents guile but also treachery. Smoke is the patron discipline of Sensei's Academy, who's champion is Smokey and grand master is Sensei. There is no known artifact of smoke. Smoke is used as a means to deceive, the intention of such deception being entirely up to the wielder. * Vape- Vape, or Steam, is the discipline that represents serenity but also pain and oppression in excess. Vape is the patron discipline of an unnamed fighting guild led by Supreme Vape, who's champion is Oliver Saevtheewoerld (referred to commonly as the Vape Fist Master). There is no known artifact of vape. In extensive mythology, one can achieve true tranquility in vape nirvana by vaping the most delicious flavors known and unknown to man. Conversely, in the manner practiced by the champion, vapor can be used in the form of steam to cause searing pain, and is thus used as an aspect to represent the dangers of power abuse. * Light- Light is the discipline that represents truth and purity but also blindness and denial. Light is the patron discipline of the Knights of Bigsby, who's champion and grand master is Bigsby. The artifact of light is Bigsbane, a sword of pure light. Bigsbane is one of the 7 Great Artifacts. The sword is interpreted as both a tool to vanquish evil but also an irresistible source of power that can lead to betrayal. * Dark- Darkness is the discipline of humbleness and humility but also corruption. Darkness is the patron discipline of the Arthurian Order led by Tiberius Long, who's champion is Lucky Wall. The artifact of darkness is Darksbane, a sword of pure shadow that corrupts the body and mind of both its wielder and his or her opponent. Darksbane is one of the 7 Great Artifacts. The sword is interpreted as an unremarkable plain weapon in of itself, but also a source of corruption as it slowly degrades everything it touches. * Sand- Sand is the discipline that represents fluidity and flexibility but also weakness. Sand is the patron discipline of the Sand Ninja Clan, who's champion and grand master is Sia. There is no known artifact of sand. * Ice- Ice is the discipline that represents imminence but also harshness and cruelty. Ice is the patron discipline of the Ice Ninja Clan. * Beast- Beast is the discipline that represents nature and instinct but also savagery. Beast is the patron discipline of the Beast-Master Ninja Clan. * Bone- Bone is the discipline that represents remembrance and tradition but also tragedy and fear. Bone is the patron discipline of the Bone Ninja Clan. * Time- Time is the discipline that represents persistence and constancy but also death and inevitability. There are no factions dedicated to the discipline of time. The artifact of time is the McGuffin, a stopwatch that grants its user complete control of time. The watch is one of the 7 Great Artifacts. While infinitely powerful, it is impossible to wield the watch without achieving paradox and dooming oneself, and thus the artifact is widely considered to be too powerful for mortals to control. Category:Lore